La Ultima Diosa
by Rowan Lioncourt
Summary: La ultima y mas importante Diosa del Olimpo se vera inmersa en una nueva batalla... completamente sola, los dioses olimpicos se pelearan por poseer sus favores... nada sera lo que aparenta, mientras el corazon de la diosa voctoriosa se entrega a un Santo
1. Default Chapter

**La ultima Diosa**

By Rowan

Prólogo...

Un vistazo al futuro...

Las luces del escenario lo iluminaron todo por breves segundos hasta que el estruendo de los gritos y los fuegos pirotécnicos le ensordecieron... después todo se fue apagando lentamente recortando por ultima vez su esbelta figura contra la luz que se proyecto sobre la pantalla gigante a su espalda avivando el estruendo producido por el publico...

¡ KENI! ¡KENI! ¡KENI! ¡KENI! ¡KENI! ¡KENI! — siguió coreando la gente aun cuando la chica y su banda desaparecieron del entarimado —

Cinco figuras descendieron por la trampilla automática, cuando ésta se cerro sobre sus cabezas regresando a su posición original como parte del piso del escenario el griterío quedo drásticamente reducido, la chica de pelo platinado permaneció inmóvil, mientras comenzaba a normalizarse el ritmo de su respiración, gotas de sudor impregnaban su cuerpo haciendo que la fina playera de tirantes negra que vestía se pegara a su piel amoldándose a sus sugerentes formas, se había entregado por completo en aquellas tres horas de concierto y estaba exhausta, no obstante, esa no era la razón por la cual su cuerpo se estremecía ahora en pequeñas sacudidas y las manos le temblaban casi imperceptiblemente...

El estado de shock en que se encontraba sumida tenía otro motivo, aquel deplorable estado se debía a una sola presencia...

Con los sentidos y la piel completamente entumecidos, la joven hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse y salir del doloroso trance...

La tarea parecía imposible, si cerraba los ojos podía revivir claramente aquel instante... dominada por una sola mirada...

Nunca pensó verlo de nuevo, aunque era iluso haberlo creído, sencillamente ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba preparada... mas que lógico era, que, llegado el momento, él volviera a parecer en su vida, encontrándose frente a frente, y esta ves en bandos opuestos, uno tratando de conquistar el planeta, el otro, dispuesto a dar la vida por defender a su diosa y con ella, a la tierra y toda la vida que la poblaba...

Ahora irremediablemente... eran... enemigos...

Sí, acababa de verlo... de sentir como la estudiaba con atención...

Una mirada fría, vacía...

Sin expresión alguna le miraban sus ojos...

Aquello provoco que su piel se erizara al no encontrar por primera vez en sus ojos ningún sentimiento hacia ella...

¿La amaba? ¿la odiaba? ¿sabía ya de sus planes, del motivo de su inminente regreso? ¿sabía de la tormenta tras la fachada de glamorosa y genial cantante?

No pudo saberlo, en su mirada no había nada a lo que ella pudiera asirse... y eso la destrozaba pues a pesar de seguir dolida, de despreciarlo y amarlo con todas sus fuerzas... a pesar de... ser la causa por la que abandonó la sagrada misión de permanecer junto a la diosa para proteger al planeta...

Ella aún lo amaba...

A pesar de esa ingrata mujerzuela que se hacía llamar Atenea, que pagó lealtad destrozándole el alma, quedándose con lo único que ella realmente quiso para sí en toda su vida, aniquilando en el proceso la bondad que gobernaba su corazón...

Esa maldita diosa, la hija predilecta de Zeus... emperatriz de las doce casas, se había quedado con su amor... con el hombre a quien le entrego su vida...y eso... no se lo perdonaría nunca...

La había dejado completamente vacía... y ahora no tenía por mostrara piedad...destruiría el planeta hasta dejarlo tan seco y desolado como la maldita diosa de la sabiduría había dejado su corazón...

� � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � 

Santuario de Atenea

Un año después de la batalla con Hades

El mensajero cayó muerto en cuanto piso los primeros escalones de la casa de Aries, su cuerpo ensangrentado, y maltrecho se estremeció una ultima vez antes de que el caballero de la primera casa lograra llegar hasta él... Kiki observo la escena sorprendido, aquel hombre estaba en verdad desfigurado por los golpes que quien sabe que desgraciado o desgraciados le propiciaran...

Mu se agacho junto al cuerpo para tomarle los signos vitales, solo para confirmar que por aquel pobre infeliz ya nada podía hacerse...

El caballero dorado siguió observando el cuerpo, hasta que un objeto en su mano llamo poderosamente su atención... su mano izquierda permanecía empuñada, aunque de ella escapaba una fina cadena de oro y cuentas de diamante...

¿Maestro? — pregunto el pelirrojo aprendiz de Aries a sus espaldas —

Avisa al patriarca, Kiki, hay algo que debe ver... — respondió Mu con el rostro sereno — ve Kiki... — el niño no espero más, se esfumo al instante llevando la encomienda de su maestro hasta la cámara del patriarca.. —

Aries se quedo solo mientras tomaba aquel objeto del puño del cadáver, aquel hermoso talismán brillo con fuerza cuando los rayos del sol acariciaron la superficie... era el símbolo de un dios y Mu lo supo... tal vez uno de los olímpicos mas importantes...

"Ayuda"

¿Eh? — el paso de las nubes tapando el sol oscureció repentinamente la primera casa Mu se levanto sorprendió ante la parición que frente a él se erguía...

"Ayúdame"

El guerrero de Atenea no supo que pensar, frente a él y hablando directamente a su cosmo se encontraba el espíritu del hombre que yacía muerto a sus pies...

"Ayúdame Santo dorado, protector de Minerva... ella te necesita... la diosa..."

¿Quién eres? ¿qué quieres? — preguntó Mu, la mirada del hombre era limpia y sincera, sus ojos reflejaban angustia, Aries pensó que era tal el apremio e importancia del encargo que aquel hombre debía cumplir, que aun después de muerto, su alma no podía descansar hasta cumplir con su misión... —

Un fino rayo de energía fluyo del espíritu hacía la frente de Mu reforzando el lazo mental... el fantasma transmitió su mensaje...

"La diosa victoriosa... ha sido... mataron a todos... destruyeron su templo... el señor Ion me envió antes de morir... la diosa... dele el relicario a la diosa... antes de que la oscuridad la encuentre... la diosa victoriosa ha sido desterrada de su templo, Atenea tiene que saberlo... deben encontrarla... ahora esta sola... todos sus protectores han muerto... si la oscuridad la encuentra... la diosa será su esclava... Atenea no debe permitirlo, dele el relicario... por favor caballero... ella es lo único que nos queda... "

El viento empujo las nubes liberando la luz del sol con la cual el fantasma desapareció por completo... Mu tomo en brazos el cuerpo de aquel valiente guerrero... y darle santa sepultura...

— No se preocupe... cumpliré su deseo... — murmuró Aries adentrándose en su casa...


	2. You Don´t Know My Name

**La Ultima Diosa**

Capitulo 1

You don't know my name

Kanon, Aioria y Milo caminaban entre los puestos del mercado del pueblo, con ropa informal y la actitud relajada, los santos atenienses disfrutaban de un domingo tranquilo, y de sus sueldos, cosa que para ellos era realmente nueva, una disposición de su joven diosa, a la cual muchos se opusieron pues habían interpretado mal el gesto de la chica, ninguno de ellos peleaba por dinero, simplemente no eran mercenarios, ellos eran caballeros de Atenea dispuestos a dar la vida por ella, además la gran mayoría tenía forma de mantenerse sin problemas (aunque debían admitir que sin lujos), el chiste es que según ellos no necesitaban dinero, al fin y al cabo las eventualidades que llegaban a presentárseles, el Santuario las cubría, pero su diosa insistía, arguyendo que sí, eran santos, pero no por eso vivían del aire... esa mayoría que decía no tener problemas estaban sometidos a una vida demasiado austera, y ellos ya sufrían mucho en los combates como para hacerlo en la vida normal también... como verán la polémica se desató y solo termino cuando Saori convocó a todos sus santos para aclararles que ella no les estaba pagando por su entrega a ella y a la orden, por el contrario sabia que estaba rodeada de seres humanos maravillosos, a los cuales apreciaba con el alma y por lo mismo reconocía que como tales tenían necesidades que satisfacer, y justamente para eso estaba la fortuna de la Orden, sobre todo la de la fundación Graude que heredara de su abuelo, había tanto dinero ahí que Bill Gates y Ricky Ricón palidecería ante los estados de cuenta de las numerosísimas y multimillonarias cuentas a disposición de la joven griega... así que... ¿por qué no disponer parte de ese dinero para que los hombres de su Orden disfrutaran de las bondades de un mundo por el cual varios de ellos ya había ofrendado la vida en por lo menos una ocasión?

No, definitivamente se sentiría una asquerosa tacaña si no empleara parte de ese imperio multinacional para elevar la calidad de vida de los hombres y mujeres bajo su protección... aunque tampoco haría las cosas de forma que terminara corrompiendo a sus caballeros¡NI LOCA! Los dineros se distribuirían de manera justa, proporcionada y meritoria, aunque obviamente debían mantener la disciplina, vivir con recato, manejar sus fondos con cuidado y responsabilidad, incluso podían invertirlo en lo que desearan, mientras no rompieran las reglas de la Orden todo se valía... podían hacer con su asignación mensual y su tiempo libre lo que les viniese en gana...

En fin, aquel argumento convenció a los santos, y aunque algunos aún se mostraron reticentes en el ultimo de los casos la disposición de Kido no era precisamente una sugerencia.

La cosa era que comenzaban a verse los resultados, un ejemplo muy claro eran los mencionados tres santos de Atenea que ahora vagaban por el mercado del pueblo, baboseando entre los puestos, unos (Aioria y Milo) en la misión de comprar la despensa privada y otro (Kanon) simplemente había optado por acompañar a sus compadres no teniendo nada mejor que hacer.

No puedo creer que te gusten las verdolagas Aioria¡guacala! Ahora sé de que esta hecha la cosa verde que te tomas todas la mañanas... ¡estas enfermo hombre! Tanto golpe te ha dejado mal...

Ja, ja, ja... eres hilarante Milo... a ti que te importa que tome mi licuado proteínico ¿eh? Nosotros siempre debemos mantenernos en forma, además yo nunca he dicho nada de tu dieta de cerveza, mírate nada mas, estas fuera de condición alacrán... —

Umjum... y por lo mismo me imagino que no has podido vencerme en ni un solo combate ente mes ¿no? — replico Milo quien miraba nauseabundo como el león estelar compraba una cosa rara y babosa y que conste que no hablamos de Seiya (nada personal XP) llamada nopal, que según le había dicho una señora era buenísimo para agregarle a su licuado matutino... y Milo pensaba que debía serlo porque los mentados nopales salían en una fortuna, que ahora podían permitirse por la resabida cuestión de los dineros y Saori —

Milo déjalo en paz, Aioria no se mete con tus compras, así que tú bicho latoso no te metas en las suyas — intervino Kanon ya harto de aquella discusión que ya tenían desde hacía varios puestos y minutos atrás... —

Kanon tiene razón ¿no dijiste que iban al almacén por las cosas que encargaste? Anda... ve tranquilo que nosotros te esperamos en el café de siempre... — finalizo Aioria ya caminando en dirección opuesta al almacén, seguido muy de cerca por Kanon —

Milo bufó soplándose el flequillo, últimamente o él se había vuelto muy insoportable o sus amigos muy quisquillosos, y dado que el escorpión era muy humilde y sencillo en su opinión sobre sí mismo, dio por verdad absoluta la segunda opción... resignado a seguir con el resto de sus compras solito y su alma, enfiló hacia el almacén de Don Ulises, un hombre bonachón y amistoso que apreciaba mucho a la bola de revoltosos atenienses que tenia por clientes y a los cuales en honor a la verdad hay que decir que consentía mucho.

**�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��**

Shion y Dohko permanecían con los sentidos completamente alertas, hubiesen preferido evitar que su diosa viera el maltrecho cuerpo del guerrero que había muerto en la entrada de las doce casas, pues ciertamente no era un espectáculo muy agradable, pero ella había solicitado, incluso ordenado ver aquel cadáver, se notaba a leguas que el pobre sujeto había sido torturado por meses, haciéndole herida sobre herida, inflingiéndole dolor tras sufrimiento... debía tener una gran voluntad y sobre todo una infinita e inquebrantable lealtad a su diosa para haber soportado todo eso... y encima haber escapado de sus captores para llegar hasta el Santuario e incluso después de muerto cumplir su encomienda...

Atena dio un par de pasos deteniéndose junto al cadáver, observándolo con sumo detenimiento, su mirada por lo regular cariñosa y amable, se había tornado intranquila, en un gesto que reflejaba tal sentimiento mordió discretamente parte de su labio inferior, mientras daba la vuelta al altar funerario donde descansaban los restos, finalmente se coloco en la cabecera del mismo imponiendo sus manos sobre el guerrero... su aura cálida y dorada se extendió por todo el lugar cegando incluso a los tres santos que la acompañaban — Shion, Dohko y Mu — cuando el cosmo redujo su intensidad Atenea estaba haciendo una reverencia ante el altar, el cuerpo sobre este apareció completamente limpio, ni una sola marca corrompía su carne, su gesto se alejo diametralmente del rictus de angustia con el que termino sus días, al grado de parecer que solo estaba durmiendo... listo para recibir los honores que un combatiente merecía, los ocupantes del salón pudieron apreciar la belleza de la que aquel sujeto fue portador en vida... su armadura en tonos negros y púrpuras con la botonadura de oro relució cual traje de gala... aumentando más el misterio sobre él, ni siquiera Shion sabía de cual Orden era aquella vestimenta sagrada.

Que tu alma encuentre descanso en la eternidad Pretoriano, tu sacrificio no será en vano, tu señora será protegida, incluso con mi vida... lo juro — pronunció Saori en un tono tan solemne y resuelto que los dos santos centenarios no pudieron evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda de solo pensar a la adolescente en peligro — Mu ¿dijiste que llevaba algo en las manos cuando lo encontraste? — reanudo sus pasos saliendo del lugar seguida por sus caballeros, una vez fuera Atena empuño firmemente su báculo, de Nike se desprendió un fino rayo que incendió inmediatamente el cadáver —

Si mi señora... aferraba esto a su puño izquierdo... — le mostró Aries tratando de aparentar su sorpresa, en el Santuario no se quemaba a los muertos, se les daba un digno entierro en el cementerio —

Tranquilo Mu... sé que esa no es nuestra costumbre — dijo la joven adivinándole el pensamiento — pero si es la de ellos... él no era un hombre normal, el inicio de su vida se remonta más allá de las guerras sagradas donde Shion y Dohko pelearon, incluso te puedo asegurar que fácilmente triplicaba la edad de los dos junta... — y tomando el medallón en su mano prosiguió sin reparar en el estado de turbación en el que poco a poco se sumergían el Patriarca, Libra y Aries — la diosa victoriosa... esta es su insignia, la misma por la que luchan sus Pretorianos —

Atena... le pido con todo respeto que nos explique... Dohko y yo no pudimos reconocer esa armadura y si usted esta en peligro... es necesario que.. — le pidió Shion colocándose a su lado... .— mi señora por favor...

La joven sonrió algo mas relajada, mientras les dedicaba una mirada cariñosa a los tres... no quería ponerlos en peligro nuevamente, apenas estaban comenzando a disfrutar de una vida tranquila, normal... no era ajena al hecho de que la mayoría de los santos no rebasaban los 22 años, y aunque Shion, Dohko y en menor escala Saga y Kanon eran los que mas edad y experiencia tenían, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de gozar de su existencia.

Atena... — insistió Libra —

Los hombres que fueron consagrados para cuidar y proteger a la diosa victoriosa — pronunció al fin la chica — fueron dotados con las gracias de un semidiós, entre esos dones se contaba la longevidad... incluso la inmortalidad, eran conocidos en la época antigua como Pretorianos y puedo decir que son prácticamente invencibles... debido a la naturaleza de su misión, a la importancia universal de su misión, las fuerzas supremas decidieron que estos guerreros no debían morir, no impostando la gravedad de sus heridas, ni cuanto tiempo hubiera que esperar entre las reencarnaciones de su diosa, ellos siempre debían estar ahí para ella... para cuidar de que la deidad y su poder no cayeran en manos enemigas, que nadie la esclavizara otra vez... ellos tenían que ser los guerreros más fuertes... — por unos segundos mientras las llamas consumían los restos, se hizo un denso e incomodo silencio, como si Saori esperase que sucediera algo, por fin cuando un nuevo resplandor salió de su báculo emitiendo un hilo plateado que alcanzó el altar dentro del templo, para después proyectarse hacia el cielo azul y limpio... el fuego seguía danzando sobre el basamento de piedra en aquel salón, si producir humo alguno, maravillados Shion Mu y Dohko miraron a su diosa buscando respuestas... y ésta continuo con su explicación — lo que están viendo ahora caballeros es el funeral de un inmortal, su cuerpo debe ser reclamado por las fuerzas que lo crearon, yo no decidí cremarlo, fue su fuerza vital, la esencia creadora que habitaba en él, la que decidió esto... ante la licencia de su diosa... —

Discúlpeme Atena pero creo no alcanzar a comprender del todo — confesó Shion cada vez mas preocupado, según el testimonio de Mu, aquel guerrero dijo que su diosa estaba perdida y sola... ¿cómo podía esa misma diosa decidir el final de su guerrero? Tal vez no estaba enterada de su muerte, aunque con todo lo que el Patriarca había visto y vivido en sus mas de 200 años de edad, bien sabía que nada era imposible —

Mi señora debe haber un error — intervino Aries apoyando a su maestro — este hombre, el Pretoriano, dijo que todos sus compañeros habían muerto... que su diosa había sido desterrada de sus dominios —

No hay ningún error Mu, los Pretorianos siempre fueron la fuerza mas indómita y devastadora que se haya conocido, no sabría como describir su poder, y ellos debían ser así, pues su diosa es la pieza principal en el equilibrio del universo, ella carga sobre sí una gran responsabilidad, es hija del valor y de la fuerza... y siempre nos a ayudado, incluso ha permanecido a nuestro lado por largo tiempo... — afirmó tomando a Nike entre ambas manos y extendiéndosela a Mu, quien dudó por unos momentos para tomarla... — ella ha estado presente en el funeral de su Pretoriano... la Diosa Nike, la siempre victoriosa, nos ha brindado su favores desde tiempos inmemorables... y mucho me temo que si alguien ha sido capaz de matar a sus protectores y hacerla huir de sus dominios no puede significar otra cosa mas que problemas, alguien ha desatado una nueva crisis, y aunque no sea en confrontación directa con nosotros, el enemigo tendrá que darnos la cara, Nike nos ha dado su apoyo siempre, no permitiré que nadie rompa sus alas de nuevo —

En ese caso Atena... debo convocar a sus caballeros y prepararnos para la nueva lucha... — dijo Shion aproximándose a ellos, Mu devolvió el báculo a su portadora, recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa como respuesta —

Es necesario poner al refugio en alerta máxima y sobre todo asegurarnos de que usted no corra ningún peligro — agregó Libra expresando en parte su preocupación, si alguien era tan fuerte para vencer a lo Pretorianos cuya fuerza era equiparable a la de un semidiós... —

Por el contrario, Dohko, Shion... no debemos apresurar las cosas, debemos saber, entender por completo, descubrir quien ha sido capaz de atacar a Nike, de sacarla de su templo, y matar a sus pretorianos, entienden que estamos hablando de una fuerza que por mucho puede rebasarnos, además si movilizamos a todas nuestras fuerzas, solo pondremos sobre aviso a nuestro nuevo enemigo... tenemos que ser demasiado cautelosos, debemos buscar a la diosa y ponerla a salvo, restablecer el equilibrio roto... solo así podremos ganar esta pelea... —

Pero ¿cómo encontrarla? — preguntó Mu evidenciando un punto en el cual nadie había reparado — si ella no ha venido a pedirle ayuda, tal vez no sepa que sucede o este escondida y desconfié de todos, además no sabemos quien sea, ella imagino debe ser una diosa reencarnada como usted... —

Tal vez con el báculo de Nike... — propuso el maestro de Rozan —

Eso tal vez sea lo mas difícil Dohko... no creo que funcione, si ella no quiere que la encuentren, ni aun con el lazo que mantengo con su divinidad podremos encontrarla. —

�� �� �� ��

Continuara...

Comentarios?

Se agradecen las porras


End file.
